Cannot Be
by naiiviti
Summary: Two individuals cannot escape the roles society has placed on them. Rather than fighting for their love, they part ways and fight on opposing teams. Two pairs of very different blue eyes share a secret. Mysterion and Chaos.


The air around them was tense as two individuals sat by Starks pond.

"We have to stop this." The smaller one spoke, is voice slightly cracking, trying to keep the tears from falling. The taller one turned to him in surprise, his eyes widening, "What?"

Butters looked away, his fingers gripping on his shirt tightly, "We can't do this anymore Ken…" he whispered. Kenny stared at the smaller blond and moved forward, his arms encircling Butters' waist and he rested his head on the space between Butters' neck and shoulder.

"Butters, don't say that." He says. "We can find some way around this."

Butters spun around, effectively breaking Kenny's hold on him. The dirty blond of the pair stared wide-eyed at the crying face of his lover. "We can't Kenny! We just can't!"

He stood up and prepared to leave, he probably intended it to be the last meeting they had as a couple. Next time they meet, it would be as enemies.

"I'll give him up." The words echoed around the clearing and Butters stopped dead in his tracks. Kenny stood up as well, walking over to Butters and hugging him from behind. "I'll give him up for you. Just so you won't leave me." Butters stood still, his hands coming up to grip the arm around him. "You can't Ken. Not for me."

"I don't need Mysterion, Butters. I need you."

Butters broke down and Kenny was there to support him. "You can't!" he exclaimed as he tried to stand on his own two feet. "Kenny, South Park needs Mysterion. You just can't quit." Kenny held on tighter to Butters, nuzzling the soft hair presented before him. "I don't give a damn about South Park…" he mutters, "Just as long as you won't leave me."

Butters cried but did his best to remove Kenny's arms around him. He tugged at them and clawed at them as he tried to get out of his grip, but Kenny wouldn't budge.

"Then why don't you at least ask me to give up Chaos?" he sobbed, finally giving up and letting himself lean against that hard chest. "Why won't you ask me to stop pretending?" Kenny kissed his temple and wiped away the tears that continuously fell from those beautiful eyes that had captivated him oh so long ago.

"Because I know how important he is to you. I know he's a part of you. I can't let you give up something that makes you who you are. That makes you the person I love…"

Butters finally found the strength to pull away from Kenny's hold and spun around, his eyes staring at the blue of Kenny's eyes angrily, "Then why don't you understand that that's what I feel! I can't let you give Mysterion up Kenny! South Park needs you!" he looked away suddenly, "Chaos needs you…" he whispered.

Kenny's blue eyes softened in understanding. He took a step forward but Butters stepped back, "No!" he cried out, "Kenny please…" he looked at him, pleadingly. "We just can't do this anymore…" Kenny looked at him, saw in his eyes that Butters had made his decision, and there was no changing it.

Kenny turned his back on him. "Go then." He says. His eyes turns downward, "I guess you're right."

He didn't expect the smaller blond to suddenly tackle him from behind. He didn't expect lips to suddenly kiss him passionately. He wrapped his arms around him again, his eyes starting to sting knowing that this would probably be the last time he'd be holding this boy, the boy who he loved more than anyone, in a long time.

Tongues fought for dominance, teeth clashed, hands roamed. Both boys trying to memorize everything about the other.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart, panting. They stared at each others' eyes and Kenny decided he would try once more.

"Don't leave me…" he whispered. Butters stared down at him before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. It was soft and sweet, it portrayed just how much the other on meant to him.

"I love you Ken…" he whispered before getting up and running off, leaving Kenny lying on the ground who finally had the courage to cry.

The next time they met, they were both playing on different teams. It was in a dark alley, where rats scurried about and dead bodies lay around them.

A smirk was found on the face of Chaos, his eyes gleamed a dangerous blue. He stared at the figure before him defiantly, as if he was trying to dare him. "Mysterion." He says.

Mysterion stares back at him only his deep blue eyes were visible in that hood he wore. "Chaos."

A battle then ensues and residents of South Park managed to spot the two and the battle escalates. who support Mysterion shout as loud as they can to let their hero know they were there, while others only smiled in a sinister way in support of what Chaos represented.

But the two individuals didn't particularly care for this. They fought because that was what they were. They were yin and yang. The dark and the light. And they were so much more than that.

Mysterion manages to grab unto Chaos's wrist and had him pinned on the floor. Chaos looks up angrily, but then, a soft flicker of light managed to show in his eyes as he stared at those blue eyes that he had longed to stare at for hours on end. Those eyes that portrayed the hurt that he was feeling this very instant.

Chaos looks away and kicks Mysterion off of him. He then jumps on the edge of the rooftop, that signature smirk on his face once again.

"I'll be back, Mysterion. And next time, you won't be so lucky.

The dark-hooded hero then watches as Chaos jumps down, gracefully landing on the pavement with neither of their supporters initiating to stop him. He then runs off and Mysterion feels something akin to despair as he watched that familiar form run away from him once more. Reminding him over and over of things of things not meant to be.

He turns his back on the picture, and as he looks up to the clouds, he whispers his answer.

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

Just watched 'Mysterion Rises'

So who else thought that Kenne being Mysterion is fodder for the Bunny fandom? Kenny and Butters equals Mysterion and Chaos. Lol. I did anyway.

I know this story is crappy, hope you guys liked it still anyway. If anyone of you want me to make this into a full-blown story, review. I'm tempted, but I need motivation.

Hope you all like!


End file.
